<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Are You Like This? by CinderSpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916072">Why Are You Like This?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots'>CinderSpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Lesbian One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anne and Catalina get into huge fights for like no reason, Anne stirs the pot, Cathy tries, Cathy's whipped, Cussing, F/F, How Do I Tag, Jane is tired of their shenanigans, and Anne knows it, heelys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Boleyn does not learn her lesson,</p><p>At least, not until she's been punished 30,000 times.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Anne provokes Catalina to the point of injury on both sides. Jane and Cathy just want peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Lesbian One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Are You Like This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This would totally happen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cathy loved her little muppet.</p><p> </p><p>Even though sometimes she could be a little much.</p><p> </p><p><em> And </em>often got herself into big trouble with Aragon.</p><p> </p><p><em> And </em>broke things quite often.</p><p> </p><p><em> And </em>couldn’t seem to sit still for longer than 30 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You know what? Cathy loved Anne <em> anyways </em>. Even with all of her flaws.</p><p> </p><p>But this time. She was really pushing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne for god’s sake! Take those damned heelys off!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bite me!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Great. Aragon and Anne were at it again. Cathy looked over at Jane, who was debating whether or not she should intervene.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to god, I will literally throw you into the yard if you don’t stop pushing me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it. I <em> dare </em> you. <em> Do it </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane decided to stop Aragon from throwing Anne. Because with Aragon, there’s a 50/50 chance that she <em> actually </em>would.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, time for you to go upstairs and rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jane, she started it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, love. I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I win!”</p><p> </p><p>“Anne stop being a child. If you keep it up, I will let her throw you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shut herself up instantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Anne, come over here and lay with me.” Cathy requested. Anne turned and faced Cathy. With a grin she bounced over and collapsed on top of Cathy. “Hey. I said <em> with </em> me not <em> on </em>me.” Anne grumbled and moved off of Cathy, now cuddled into her. “Much better. I can breathe now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut Up.” Anne whispered into Cathy’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She’s so adorable. Though I’m sure Aragon would disagree. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>Now before you go asking </p><p> </p><p>‘This seems normal. What trouble is she causing?’</p><p> </p><p>This is where it goes south.</p><p> </p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>Anne Boleyn never learns her lesson.</p><p> </p><p>At least, not until she’s been punished 30,000 times.</p><p> </p><p>She decided that Aragon was just gonna have to deal. She picked up her heelys and rolled out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Cathy tried. Really she did. When she woke up and saw that Anne’s heelys were missing she knew someone was gonna die. She was just praying it wasn’t Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I am going to fucking kill you Boleyn!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Laughter erupted downstairs. Assumedly from Anne. Which meant that Aragon was the one making death threats against Cathy’s girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why is it impossible for you to stay out of trouble? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cathy quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to stop the possible homicide. </p><p> </p><p>“Cathy! Help!” Anne shrieked when she saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” Cathy said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“She <em> purposefully </em> rolled into me at a <em> high </em> speed, and knocked my tea cup out of my hand. It <em> shattered </em>.” Aragon gritted out while chasing Anne across the house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anne, I love you, but I can’t save you from her wrath. Only Jane can. Only Jane can. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cathy shook her head, and made her way to Jane’s room. Once she opened the door, Cathy woke Jane up.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jane groggily asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane and Cathy sat for a moment in silence, until this was heard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You little bitch! Stand still so I can kill you with my bare hands!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “HA! As if, you couldn’t kill me. You definitely aren’t strong enough for that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “FUCK YOU!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sorry I’m taken, and so are you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aragon screamed again. Jane sighed. “What did Anne do?” Cathy looked at Jane seriously, “She ran into her on her heelys, and shattered her tea cup.” Jane stilled. “Oh <em> shit </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woah. I didn’t even think Jane had the capacity to cuss.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jane scrambled down stairs when a loud crash sounded from the kitchen. “Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead, oh thank god.” Jane breathed. Aragon and Anne were on the floor groaning in pain. Aragon looked fine, but Anne’s leg was at an awkward angle. “What did you do to yourself?” Cathy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna have to take her to the hospital.” Jane informed her.</p><p> </p><p>“You are an expensive liability. You know that?” Cathy said to Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.” Anne said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon looked at Jane. “Jane? No me siento bien. Me duele la cabeza un montón.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy glanced over to her. “She has a concussion.” Jane looked back at Cathy. “How do you know?” Cathy looked down at her godmother, who was holding her head, and rambling in spanish. “She just said her head hurts, and she can’t speak english.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Aragon. Do you forgive me?”</p><p> </p><p>“De ninguna manera perra”</p><p> </p><p>Anne looked at Cathy. “What did she say?” Cathy widened her eyes. “Yep, she definitely forgives you. That's what she said. 100%.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I <em> so </em>do not wanna know what she really said, do I?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne held her arms out, silently asking Cathy to carry her to the car. Katherine and Anna had finally come down. “What happened.” Jane turned to Kat. “Your disaster of a cousin gave Lina a concussion.” Cathy butted in “Aragon broke Anne’s leg.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ella lo empezo”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you that. She most definitely did start it.” Cathy said while glaring down at Anne. Who in response pouted at her. With a sigh, Cathy picked her up. “Thank you, amour.” Cathy stared at her. “That is not going to get you out of trouble.” Anne once again pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy never stood a chance.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ugh </em> , <em> fine </em> . You’re off the hook. <em> This time </em>. And only from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne grinned in response. Shaking her head, Cathy kissed Anne on her forehead. “Aragon is going to have your head when she gets out of the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll have to wait for me to get out of the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your leg is dislocated. Maybe broken. You have 2 days, at most.”</p><p> </p><p>“For now.”</p><p> </p><p>“My god woman, what do you mean for now? Don’t do something else please.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll just have to wait and see.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God I hope you don’t do Jane next. I really don’t wanna see the dark side of her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cathy looked at Anne for a moment and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you, gremlin. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>She said no way you bitch.</p><p>If anyone's curious.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>